Under the Apple Tree
by Sootie
Summary: A story about Birchfall, Whitewing, and Appleheart. Set between Sunset and The Sight. Minor spoilers. Sorry, I suck at descriptions. The story is better, I promise!
1. Prologue

**Sootie always thought Applekit and Birchkit were so kawaii together!**

**Now, Sootie has no problem with Whitewing, but what if something else had happened…**

**Birchfall: Please don't do this! Whitewing may kill me!**

**Whitewing: For what?  
Birchfall: ……..**

**Yay! Sootie is pleased! Onwards!**

"_But I don't want to go, Mommy! Applekit and Toadkit and Marshkit are my friends!" Birchkit opened his amber eyes wide as he stared up at his mother. Ferncloud felt a pang as she saw her kits distress. _

"_I'm sorry, Birchkit, we're leaving tomorrow." She told him. Birchkit glared at her. "I don't like you anymore!" he wailed, racing off. Ferncloud stood up, ready to chase after her only surviving kit, but Tallpoppy placed her tail tip on the yougn queen's shoulder. "He won't go far," the queen promised._

_Tallpoppy was right. Birchkit only ran down to a clump of tall grass where Applekit was sitting. "Hello, Birchkit!" The little tabby she-cat bounded to her feet. She noticed her friends distress. "What's wrong?" she asked nuzzling his shoulder comfortingly. _

"_I don't want to leave you guys behind!" the kit wailed. Applkit's expression sank. "me neither." They stayed silent for a few minutes before Birchkit mewed furiously, "Why do we have to slpit up anyway? If I had kits with friends, I'd let them stay together!" Applekit nodded in agreement. "I'd have two kits, a tom and a she-cat!" she boasted. Birchkit tipped his head to one side. "Three would be better." He argued. "Both of our moms had three," _

_Applekit pondered his words for a moment. "Three would be best." She decided. Birchkit's eyes sparked with delight as he got an idea. "Let's make an oath!" he said excitedly. Applkit wriggled with enthusiasm- she liked the idea. "We'll both have three kits," she began. "And they'll all be best friends and stay together," Birchkit continued._

_The two tiny kits stared at each other. "And we'll stay friends forever." They said in unison. _

_Both kits were tired from their long day, so they lay down beside each other on the cool green grass. As they slept, they wriggled aroudn until their sides were touching. This was how their mother's found them a few minutes later._

_Ferncloud's heart seemed to break as she watched the two kits. "They'll be so upset when we go our separate ways." She murmered sadly. Tallpoppy nodded sorrowfully. "I wish things could be different."_

_But their kits didn't hear this. They lay, still and warm, caught up in dreams where they could play together forever._

**Nice prologue, no? Sootie is rather proud of it. **

**She asks for only one thing-REVIEW!**

**If you review, you will get cookies!**

**Until next time!**


	2. A New Warriror

**Chapter one of Under the Apple Tree. Birchpaw actually got a decent warrior name, I must say! Whitepaw and Applepaw also got decent names. Sootie is impressed.**

**This is about 5 moons after the end of Sunset, when Birchpaw would be getting his warrior name.**

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon Starclan to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to udnersetnad the wyas of your noble code, and I commend thme to you as warriors in their turn." Birchpaw tried his best to loko noble and warrior-like, but he was practiacally quivering with excitement.

"Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warriors code and to protect and defend this clan, evne at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked. Birchpaw made his voice steady as he mewed his answer.

"I do."

"Than by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name." Firestar paused to look at Birchpaw. Birchpaw's tail tip quivered with excitement. "From this moment on you shall be known as Birchfall." He stepped forwards and brushed his head against Birchfall's head as Birchfall licked his shoulder. "Starclan honours your determination and loyalty."

He repeated the process with Whitepaw, naming her Whitewing, but Birchfall barley noticed. He was a warrios at last! The clan cheered his and Whitepaw's names.

Whitewing stood beside him, giving her shoulder a few brisk licks ot hide how pleased she was. Ferncloud raced over, practiacally smothering her son in licks and nuzzles. Birchfall was a little embaressed but was ecretly happy his mother cared so much.

"don't forget you can't talk after the feast, when you take your vigil." Dustpelt reminded him.

Birchfall let out a tiny sigh. "I know, Dad," Whitewing laughed at his exasperated tone.

Dustpelt blinked. "Sorry. I just want it to go well for you." Birchfall gave his father an affectionate nudge. "Of course."

Whitewing had padded over to the fresh kill pile and now returned, dragging a large and juicy looking thrush. "Want to share?" she asked. Birchfall was surprised to notice that she sounded a little shy.

The two young cats padded towards the rock wall and sat down on a sunny patch of ground. Almost before they finished their first few bites, Berrypaw raced over.

The creamy tom was well known among the other apprentices for beign boastful and a little arrogant.

"Why do you guys get to be warriors when I'm still stuck as an apprentice?" he complained. Hazelpaw padded over, givving her brother a reproachful cuff around the ear. "Because they were apprentices much longer than we were." She told her brother. Berrypaw just snorted.

"Congratulations," mewed Hazelpaw, dipping her head respectfully. She had always been a poite little cat. Whitewing stifled a purr. "You don't have to act so formal. We're still friends." Hazelpaw's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Mousebrain. You didn't think we wouldn't be friends anymore, just because we became apprentices?" said Birchfall in surprise.

Hazelpaw scuffed at the ground with her paw. "Maybe," she mumbled. Birchfall and Whitewing both burst into laughter.

-------

Birchfall sat proudly, a few foxlengths away from Whitewing. Every other cat in the clan was sleeping soundly.

The gathering was in two more days, and Firestar had already promised that he and Whitewing could come. It would be his first gathering as a warrior.

His eyes glowed with excitement and pride and loyalty, not knowing about the many twists and turns his destiny would take.

**Kind of short? Yes. Good? Probably not.**

**But it is the first chapter, so Sootie is pleased.**

**Birchfall: what's going to happen to me?**

**Sootie: I don't know….**

**Birchfall: *hides in corner***

**Until next time….REVIEW!**


End file.
